Amigos Perdidos
by Etecetera
Summary: O que passou pela cabeça de Ai-chan após a morte de Natsumi? Songfic (curtíssima) de "Amigos Perdidos", CPM22. É minha primeira fic publicada! lágrimas de emoção TT


Oiii!

Esse é meu primeiro fic publicado! Muito Orgulho! (snif, snif!)

Espero que agrade até aqueles que não curtem muito o CPM 22 (como eu não curto tanto assim), mas acho que as músicas deles dão ótimas trilhas para VGAi! Divirtam-se!

AMIGOS PERDIDOS

"Pronto! Já era! Pô, meu, por que raios eu fui dizer pra Natsumi que ia trazer o Shimizu de qualquer jeito? Tudo o que eu queria era só pôr um sorriso no rosto dela... Ela sentada naquela cama, com cara de braba e me expulsando do quarto não é exatamente a última imagem que eu quero guardar dela... Ela é muito mais que isso..."

O pensamento de Ai-chan era um turbilhão. Ela andava a passos rápidos pelos corredores brancos do hospital. Seus olhos estavam voltados pra frente, mas, na verdade, ela não enxergava nada. Sua caminhada era automática: conhecia de cor e salteado o trajeto até o quarto em que Natsumi se encontrava.

"E o pior é que o estado dela é terminal... fui chamada às pressas..."

E então, Ai-chan entrou no quarto. Depois de instantes, Natsumi saiu do coma. Trocaram algumas palavras, e para a surpresa de ambas, depois de até terem se conformado, Shimizu entrou no quarto. Não houve toque ou palavras. Natsumi agora descansa...

O boné da amiga na cabeça, virado pra trás. A ponta direita da testa encostada no vidro da janela. Olhava a chuva que caía mansa naquele final de tarde. Sentada na cama, usando apenas uma meia-calça cinza e um blusão claro (raptado do Takashi), Ai-chan abraçava os joelhos.

Ei, moça! A vida continua!

Ai-chan voltou o olhar em direção da voz.

Ah, Takashi... – disse sorrindo – tava só pensando...

E voltou a olhar a chuva e a divagar pelos seus pensamentos...

_**O mundo está mesmo louco**_

_**Pra quê te levar assim?**_

_**Sem ao menos lhe dar um tempo**_

**_Terminar o que não teve fim..._**

"Ah, amiga, tão cedo...! Você foi uma menina muito corajosa! Eu fiz o que pude por você... Mas por quê os bons têm de morrer cedo? Cada vez entendo menos esses humanos... Mas, mesmo assim eu... Bem, o que vale é lembrar o quão forte ela foi e a força que passou pra todos nós... O Shimizu ia ser mesmo um idiota se dispensasse uma garota dessas, mesmo no leito de morte... alguém como a Natsumi é raro de se encontrar... Acredito, apesar de tudo, que ele a ama mesmo... eles nem tiveram tempo de conversar direito... Não puderam ter o final feliz que mereciam..."

_**Não dá mais para agüentar **_

_**Aonde isso irá chegar?**_

_**Por causa de um erro de alguém **_

_**Sem um porquê**_

_**Se é que existe um porquê**_

"Mas... e o fato de ele se negar a ver a Natsumi antes? E o fato de ele ter deixado de ligar pra ela, mesmo depois de ter prometido casamento? É, esses fatos existem... Peraí, tem algo errado nessa história! Ele tinha um olhar muito... como é mesmo a palavra... ah, sim: desesperado! Uma mistura de preocupação e pedido de socorro! Ainda tinha aqueles caras "estranhos" na boate... Aí tem coisa! Acho que ele não foi vê-la antes por algum motivo de "força-maior"... Mas o Shimizu podia ter me contado! Ai-chan, sua louca, o cara nem te conhecia! Tudo bem, ele pode ter errado, mas ao menos acho que só aquele olhar que os dois trocaram antes de ela ir já serviu pra eles se entenderem perfeitamente..."

_**Parar de me perguntar**_

_**Por que aconteceu assim**_

_**Muitos passarão por isso**_

_**Não quero pensar assim**_

"Pô, por quê isso tinha de acontecer com alguém tão legal como a Natsumi? É, não adianta, são perguntas que não se respondem. É por isso talvez que os humanos sejam neuróticos... Mas venhamos e convenhamos que não me acrescenta em nada ficar remoendo questões como essa, não é? Essa é a vida... E eu devo ser louca pra querer fazer parte disso tudo... Mas é essa "fraqueza" o que torna a humanidade atraente! A capacidade de errar, de sentir... A Natsumi, por exemplo. Ela foi uma garota incrível, extremamente frágil por causa da saúde sempre em risco... mas era disso que ela tirava tanta força, e passava pra gente também! Eita, mundo estranho! Porém, maravilhoso mundo..."

_**E enquanto isso eu vejo aqui**_

_**Disposição pra prosseguir**_

_**Com tudo o que ele sonhou**_

_**Sem um porquê**_

_**Se é que existe um porquê**_

"No final das contas, talvez tenha sido até melhor assim. Ela já não sofre... E o Shimizu foi muito forte, também. Avaliando bem, se vê que ele a amava. Ele vai mesmo em frente com o sonho da banda. Sabe que ela gostaria que não desistisse. O Shimizu sabe também o que ela diria: ' - Como é, rapá, levanta! A vida é dura pra quem dá mole, mané! '. Isso mesmo, Shimizu! Prossiga! A Natsumi detestaria que a gente 'estacionasse' por causa dela e..."

Takashi apoiou a cabeça de Ai-chan num braço, esticou suas pernas com o outro, e deitou a menina na cama. Cobriu-a, saiu devagarinho, se deteve. Olhou-a novamente e sorriu. Imaginava quanta coisa se passava pela cabeça da amiga, que dormia profundamente.

" - Deve ser muita coisa mesmo", pensou. "Pra dormir com a cara na janela..."

Ai-chan havia adormecido em meio a seus pensamentos. E agora, sonhava. Com a amiga recém-falecida; com o Youta, que mal tivera um espaço em seus pensamentos nas ultimas horas; com o Takashi, que a acolheu; com o Shimizu. E com o seu tempo de reprodução, que se acabava...

Kawai, né? Esse fic eu fiz na velocidade da luz, na madrugada de ontem. Sabem como é, né? Eu não queria perder a idéia...

É isso aí, me "reweiem"! Comentem! É meu começo! Quero saber a opinião de vcs!

Mata-ne!

Etecetera.


End file.
